Stolen
by AcidReactor
Summary: DarkXOC,KradXOC,DaisukeXRiku,SatoshiXRisa. Dark and Krad refused by the Black wings and Krad takes revenge on the cocky thief. pasts forgotten. but when Dark is weak, can Krad pull the trigger? and what will happen with the Niwa house crashes and burns?
1. Hiding

**Hidden**

Chapter one

Hiding

_**Hey! Just doing some work on my stories, hope you enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE! Love ya all!**_

Daisuke and Satoshi stood, watching something amazing happen before them. Dark and Krad were being taken back out of the Black Wings! Daisuke watched Krad ad Dark continue to fight above, and suddenly the red-head felt a hand grab his arm and pull him backwards, as he fell into Satoshi's arms. "Dai! You have to be more careful!" Satoshi growled, looking deeply into the young boys red eyes. Daisuke blushed slightly and the blue haired boy smiled. The silence was disturbed by a crashing on the floor. They looked up and saw Dark and Krad on the floor. A voice whispered just loud enough for the four to hear.

"You have all been granted wings. And the past about the mystery boy and the thief is gone. You are just two normal school boys. But you keep your power." And then the voice was gone. Daisuke got up and ran towards Dark, before getting stopped by Satoshi.

"Don't." He pointed at Krad and held him back. They watched as Krad laughed.

"I will get you, Dark Mousy." And with that he flew off, leaving Dark, Daisuke and Satoshi stunned, then Daisuke ran over to Dark.

"DARK! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" the redhead shouted. Dark was too stunned to reply. Instead they just went back to the Niwa household.

Emiko opened the door and almost feigned in shock.

"D-DARK!" She shouted, before gasping slightly. "How are you and Dai… different bodies?" After a long explanation Emiko came to terms with it all.

"But Krad is still out there so we have to keep out guards up. We will all attend school tomorrow." Dark added on. Dark hadn't aged, but Daisuke and Satoshi had, they were now all 16, or at least looked it.

The next morning came with grunts and shouts. Satoshi had stayed the night and Dark had to share with him the night before. "YOU SNORE!"

"NO, YOU DO!"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I HIT YOUR HEADS TOGETHER!"

After all the arguments were over they all ran to the station to get into school on time.

In school Satoshi and Daisuke went to their seats, but Dark just stood in the corner of the room, getting attacked by girls. "Ladies, ladies, I have time for you all." Dark smirked. Satoshi and Daisuke just rolled their eyes at the immatureness of it all. A few minutes later another boy with a white hoodie walked in and slumped in the opposite corner to Dark. "WOW! Someone took a trip down grumpy lane." Dark was laughing at his own jokes and Daisuke was trying not to laugh. Even Satoshi burst a small giggle. The teacher came in and the room went silent.

"Right class. We have two new students today!" The middle aged woman beckoned the two boys over to her. "Would you like to introduce yourselves? I'm Mrs Barkley." Dark smiled.

"Why hello, I'm Dark." The boy in the hoodie just groaned.

"Krad." Then sat in the seat at the back closest to the window. Dark walked over to where Satoshi and Daisuke were sat and gently sat beside them.

"It's him." He whispered. They exchanged glances before getting told to shut up by the girls in front.

"For the last time, Krad, before I have to raise my voice, take _off_ that hoodie!" Mrs Barkley snarled. The blonde had no choice so he pulled his hoodie off, scowling. His ankle-length golden blonde hair flopped down, hiding his face.

"Better?" He growled. She sighed and walked back to the front of the class and left him to curse her.

The day went quite fast after that, the girls flirting with Dark and trying to talk to Krad, who isolated himself from the rest of the class. Eventually Dark walked in front of Krad and sat down on his table. "Get off." Krad half-instructed, half-whined.

"Not likely" Dark grinned. "What are you doing here Krad?" The blonde pushed his hair out of his face a little to stare stupidly at Darks amethyst eyes.

"It's expected of a 16 year old to go to school, how stupid can you get, Dark?" He scowled. Dark grinned again.

"That's rich, coming from someone who couldn't pin me down if he tried." And with that the boy walked back to his seat.

Dark sat on a table at the back watching one girl in particular. She made her uniform look cute. He slowly slid off the desk and walked over to her. "Excuse me, miss, I don't believe we have met before." Dark smiled politely. The girl turned around to face him.

"I'm Tazie, I'm new here. Came yesterday." Dark nodded, absorbing every word.

"And I'm Dark. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tazie." The brown haired girl smiled, and looked into his eyes. She grinned.

"Your eyes. They are amethyst. And your hair… it's purple. Is it natural?"

'What an odd question.' Dark thought. He answered anyway. "Yeah. It's all natural. Your eyes are lovely. They shine beautifully." He grinned. It was all that he could say. Tazie looked down and blushed. Then the bell rang for the end of school. A black haired girl ran up to her.

"Tazie!" she grinned.

"Hey Hanna," She looked back at me. "I have to go now, Dark, I promised Hanna she could stay over mine tonight." Dark nodded.

"It's ok, Tazie. I'm staying at Daisuke's for a while." She grinned again.

"The red-head? He's lovely. He showed me around yesterday. Said I can come over anytime." Dark smiled sweetly.

"Well. Must go now. Goodbye Tazie." Dark ran off to catch up with Daisuke and Satoshi.

"DAI!" Dark shouted. Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's arm and dragged him over to Dark.

"What this time Dark? And no, you _cannot_ copy my history notes; I don't care if you fell asleep. It's your own fault." Dark laughed at that remark.

"I wasn't going to ask that… yet. I was just going to tell you that I'm going to be late home; I want to see the view from the windmill farm. I should be home be midnight. So tell mom and dad." The red-head nodded and walked off, Satoshi running to catch up with him.

The view was beautiful, the sun blasting down on Darks wings. He looked up at the sun, making his eyes shine. 'Breath taking.' He thought to himself. He felt the presence of someone else, and didn't even look up before knowing who it was. His whole body had gone cold. "Krad." He sighed out the demons name. "You really have to be quieter mind. I heard you from a mile off." Dark smirked at his own comment.

"Well, Dark," Krad grinned sadistically. "It's payback time." Before Dark could get up Krad covered his mouth and nose with a cloth. Slowly the world went black.

_**DUNDUNDUNN! I am (btw) just editing the story formatting and shizzle so I hope you (re)enjoy my story!**_

_**See you next time!**_


	2. Caught

_**HEY! Forgot to say in my last chapter. I only own Tazie and Hanna. And any other random people. I wish I owned D N Angel though! HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE! Anyway. If Satoshi and Daisuke seemed at all gay in the first part. That's just the closeness of their friendship. Weird init! WELL SO IS I! HAH! Bet you weren't expecting that! And by the way. The Harada twins know about whom Dark and Krad are. Just thought I should tell you that… And 2 short character profiles.**_

_**Tazie Walker: brown hair and eyes, quite new to the school, friendly towards Daisuke, Satoshi, Riku and Risa. Hanna is her best friend. You will find out more about her soon!**_

_**Hanna Evans: Black hair and blue eyes. Also friendly with the D N Angel guys and girls (bet you glad I didn't say gals!), soon to find out more on her.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Caught**

Hanna and Tazie walked back to the Walker house. The front door was open so Tazie called through. "Hey mom! Me and Hanna are going to go get changed then go in he pool out back, so can you get dad to pull the sheet back? We will be a couple of minutes if he needs some help!" a muffled

"Ok" was heard and the girls ran upstairs. Hanna went in the bathroom by her room and Tazie stayed in her room. A while later they were in the back garden by the built in pool.

"Hey Tazie, I have a confession to make." Tazie looked and the black haired girl and smiled.

"And that confession is?" Hanna's face went red.

"That new blonde kid is SUPER cute!" Tazie laughed.

"Trust you! Don't scare the poor kid now, ok?" Hanna went redder.

"Anyway! What's the deal with the purple haired one? You seemed to be getting along." Tazie smiled.

"Darks just a friend. God what's _your_ deal with match making?" She mocked Hanna's tone as best she could.

"SHUT UP!" Hanna pushed Tazie into the pool then jumped in herself, splashing Tazie as she came back up for air.

Dark woke up a while later in a small room. He looked around as his eyes got less fuzzy. There was a door, and a small window at the top of the room. He was on a bed. He went to get up but didn't get very far, as his hands were bound to the posts of the bed. He shouted. "GET ME OUT NOW!" And heard footsteps. The door clicked unlocked and opened. Out of the shadows Krad walked in.

"Hello, my other half. Having any trouble?" Krad looked at the ropes and laughed sadistically. Dark growled and looked to the side. His wings were outstretched fully so he pushed them up around his body. Krad laughed again. "No." he walked up beside the bed. "If you don't be a good angel and keep your wings down then I will have to be forced to hurt you more than what's needed." He grabbed the top of one of Dark's black wings and pulled it slightly, forcing Dark to scream in pain. "The room is soundproofed, my fallen angel." Dark sighed and slowly put his wings where the first were. He looked up and Krad and growled again.

"You honestly expect these to hold me down?" Krad shrugged and turned away from his, about to walk back out. Then he heard the sound of ropes snapping and Dark jumped up.

"MOM! DAD! WHERE IS HE! Daisuke yelled. "HAS TOWA FOUND HIM?" Kosuke and Daiki walked up to Daisuke's room, where he and Satoshi sat on the bed.

"Not yet, son." Kosuke sighed. 'I hope he's ok…'

"Oh, dad, by the way, the Harada twins are coming later. They want to know what's happening. Is that ok?" Kosuke nodded at his son before leaving.

"Daisuke," Daiki said. "Maybe you should call that girl who you said Dark had been talking to. She might know where he is." Daisuke nodded and got his mobile out. After a long convocation on the phone and an explanation to the twins, Hanna and Tazie were at the Niwa household. Daisuke let them in and they all sat around the coffee table.

"Uhh… Daisuke… Just to let you know… I know who Dark and Krad are. So does Hanna. The Black Wings memory wipe wore off us. I thought I had recognised him. So did Hanna. Them we remembered." Tazie sighed. Daisuke nodded. But where is he?

Krad laughed at Dark as he tried to escape. Krad pinned him to the floor easily. "What did you say in school, Dark?" Krad smiled sadistically and punched Dark in the stomach. "But yes. I will need something stronger won't I?" Krad laughed and pushed Dark back onto the bed. His wrists got bound to the bed again. But this time it was different. It was a magic one. "Very posh, isn't it, angel. The only person who _can__'__t_ open it is the one it's holding. So now you're stuck. No one can use magic to find us. So your mine." Krad laughed again, before pushing a knife into Dark's arm. The torture went on through the night.

The next morning the six 16 year olds woke up. "Hey. Hey guys. HEY!" Daisuke shouted, waking the whole house up. "Has Dark come home?" Satoshi yawned sleepily and shook his head.

"No. I was up all night to see if he came back. No one has been in or out. Except Towa went to the shops early this morning. She said she was going to get all the good food before it ran out, her and Mrs. Niwa are going to cook a large breakfast for us. She also said she didn't find Dark last night and she is worried." Daisuke sighed and slumped down into the chair he had fallen asleep in. Riku walked over and sat next to him, cuddling him.

"We _will_ find him Dai…"

Dark woke with a groan. He looked around. It was cold. A breeze was blowing around the room. He looked down at the pool of blood around him.

_Flashback_

"_You're dead." Krad laughed. He was so evil. The blade of the knife reflected the moon before it was pushed down into Darks stomach at a force. Dark screamed in pain. Everything was going black. The last thing he saw was a pair of golden eyes staring at him. Evil, golden eyes. Before the world went completely black_

_End____of____flashback_

He heard the door open slowly. The pain and torture would start again. Great.

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN! There we have it for this chapter. Krad's a maniac and Dark is getting weaker. No one knows where he is. And its breakfast time! What disasters could that lead to? I'M NOT TELLING! MWAHAHAHAHAH! Aren't I evil? Tune in next time to se knives, flames and pain. BYEEEEEEEE!**_

_**P.S. BLACK VEIL BRIDES NEW SINGLE REBEL LOVE SONG CAME OUT A FEW DAYS BACK! FIND IT ON YOUTUBE ITS AMAZING!**_


	3. Fire

_**I'M BACK! And with new ideas! This chapter might be shorter than the others (if that's possible) and won't include so much of the Dark/Krad side of the plot. Otherwise it will finish soon. ANYWAYS! Onwards and upwards! **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Fire**_

Towa came back with the food. The girl was amazing carrying the amount she had. She set it on the table and sighed. "I should have gotten you to help me Satoshi." The blue haired boy yawned and leaned back against the chair.

"You _know_ I wouldn't have gone out. Anyway. Shouldn't you be getting Mrs. Niwa up?" Towa ran upstairs and brought Emiko back down.

"Mom, you look tired. Are you sure you should be cooking?" Emiko laughed.

"I'll be fine, Dai." The redhead shrugged.

"Hey guys, you want to go upstairs?" The 5 others nodded and followed him upstairs.

After a half hour had passed, they heard Towa and Emiko scream simultaneously and then the fire alarm went off. They heard Daiki, Towa, Emiko and Kosuke run out the front. Then they heard a bang. And more screams. Daisuke ran to his bedroom door and put the back of his hand on it. "Uh oh." He whispered. Then he walked out to his balcony. "GUYS!" he turned back to see smoke come through the door. And fire was burning through the wood. "GUYS GET OUT HERE NOW!" Satoshi got up first and got everyone out onto the balcony before closing it himself.

"Dai. Get the girls down first." Daisuke nodded and pointed out the only escape route. It landed on a soft load of grass. He knew it was fine because he often got lost in his own thoughts and would fall.

"Don't worry guys. It's safe." He lowered Riku down, followed by Risa, then Tazie and then Hanna. "Satoshi, you're next!" Satoshi shook his head hard.

"NO! YOU GET DOWN THERE NOW! IF I MOVE THE DOOR WILL BURST OPEN!" Daisuke looked at the boy, completely frightened. Satoshi said once more, in a harsher tone than he had wanted to use. "Get down now." The red-head sighed and clambered down. Satoshi looked back into the room. It was engulfed in flames. Any minute now… There was a smash and Satoshi went flying into the rails by the balcony. He was knocked unconscious. Daisuke looked up at the flames going up to the sky scorching the roof.

"SATOSHI!" He jumped up and grabbed the bottom of his balcony. Then someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him down. Kosuke sighed.

"I'll get your friend, Daisuke. Don't get yourself hurt." And with that he jumped up and climbed onto the burning balcony. A few moments later he jumped back down, holding Satoshi. Kosuke laid the burnt boy onto the ground and checked he was ok. "He will be fine."

The ambulance and fire engine got there about the same time. It took a few hours to stop the fire, and all that was left was the basic structure. Emiko cried and Kosuke could only comfort her. Satoshi was lying in the back of the ambulance still unconscious; Daisuke, Risa and Riku were watching him. And Tazie and Hanna were kind of worried for everyone. Daiki was sat on the brick fence drinking a cup of coffee on of the doctors had given him. Towa was pacing in circles trying to find Dark. Everything was wrong. The world was supposed to be ok again. So what was all this?

Screams. Pain. Silence. Then the process restarted. A different weapon each time. This time. A single white feather. Sharp as a knife. Dark was being forced to open his eyes. "NOW!" Krad would scream. This had to stop soon. Dark sighed.

"Krad…" The blonde look at Dark.

"Yes… falling angel. What is it?" Dark winced before asking.

"Where are we?" Krad looked at him.

"We are in the abandoned house close to the Niwa house. Why do you ask?" Dark sniffed the air.

"I smell smoke. I was wondering if you know where it comes from… w-would you go check?" Krad sighed and got up.

"I guess no one can hear if you try to shout. And you can't escape. Fine. I'll be back soon." Krad turned and left.

He scanned the small town. Then saw it. He flew towards it. He stopped a few metres back. The Niwa house! Krad sensed Satoshi. 'HE'S HURT!' Krad thought rather loudly. Before thinking he withdrew his wings and ran towards the house. Before he could get to Satoshi, Daisuke ran up to him. "Krad." He growled. "What could you possibly be doing here?" Krad looked around, trying to see where his Master was.

"W-what happened? I smelt smoke and flew here and felt Master Satoshi was hurt. I came to see how he was." Daisuke glared at him.

"Satoshi is going to be fine. There was a kitchen fine. It exploded. Now leave before someone else comes." Krad turned to leave. "Wait," Daisuke looked at Krad. "Have you seen Dark recently?" Krad shook his head, trying to look innocent.

"No, but now you mention him I can't sense him. I'll look for him if you want?" Daisuke nodded and Krad flew off. 'That was way to close!' He thought as he flew back into he abandoned house. He slowly walked over to Dark.

"Well?" Dark asked. "

It was the Niwa house. Master Hiwitari got hurt, but other than that everyone's fine." Dark opened his eyes wide.

"A-and the house?"

"Completely burnt to the ground." Krad replied coldly. Dark let a quiet whimper out. Krad sighed, letting his hair down to tie it back differently. It was shorter. Dark winced.

"Please… Not now…" He chanced hiding his stomach with his wing, but Krad just pulled it slightly. "AHHHHH" Dark screamed again before letting it limp back to the side.

"Naughty angel. Bad. Now you are to be punished." Krad turned away to grab a knife. He came up onto the bed and pushed darks shirt up. "Now, Naughty. You will pay." He slowly pushed the knife into Darks stomach, which left another ear piercing scream.

_**DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNN! Again. Man Krad's harsh. I'd have given in by now, but I'm too mean for that. XDD tune in next time to see family breaks, insanity, and a clever plan! BUHBYES!**_


	4. The End

_**HEY GUYS! LAST ONE! I think… I can't think of anything else…so yeah. HERE IT IS! Maybe it will be LONGER than the others… hmmmmm… NEVER KNOW! ANYWAY! HERE GOES!**_

_**OH! And BTW! Tay is Tazie's nickname and Han is Hanna's… just to warn ya. ;)**_

**Chapter 4**

**The End**

Daisuke walked back to see Satoshi sat on the brick fence by Daiki, in deep convocation and Riku ran over to me. "Dai! Who was that?" Daisuke sighed.

"Just someone came to see the fuss... I told them to leave…" Riku sighed and walked back to Risa. I trailed behind her. I hated lying to her, but it was for the best.

'I can't… see… my eyes are open… I can't see the blood on my bed. There's cloth over my eyes.' Darks train of thought was interrupted by someone walking in. "H-hello?" Dark whispered.

"Ah… the fallen angel has awoken. Have a comforting sleep?" Dark growled.

"Why did you put this over my eyes?" Krad laughed.

"Don't you remember? You refused to open your eyes so I decided you could stay that way." Even though he couldn't see, Dark knew Krad was smiling. Sadistically.

_Flashback_

"_AHH!" Dark screamed once again. "I WILL NOT OPEN MY EYES!" Krad scowled at this. _

"_Fine." He got off the bed and grabbed something. _

"_Krad, you've hurt me enough, stop it." He laughed. I'm not going to hurt you." Dark felt something heavy over his eyes. _

"_DAMN YOU KRAD!" Dark shouted again._

_Endofflashback._

"Now I remember." Dark sighed. "Krad?" Krad turned to face Dark.

"What is it?" Dark turned his head.

"Nothing... don't worry… I'm just worried about Hiwitari… that's all…" Dark sighed heavily.

"Ah, the angel is weakening." Krad smirked. 'Not long left now…' He thought to himself. Dark felt a weight being lifted off his eyes. He opened them slightly and looked at Krad.

"Y-you took it off…" He whispered. Krad laughed.

"You really are weak now." He got off Dark. "I'll be back soon… ok?" Dark nodded.

He came back later on with a glass of water then sat on the side of the bed. Dark moved his half open eyes towards Krad. The blonde lifted Darks head up and gave his some of the drink. "You haven't eaten or drunk in days. I thought you might want a drink." Dark nodded then leaned back.

"Krad… What do you gain from all this?" He looked at the bloodstained mattress then back at Krad.

"Huh. Strange but reasonable question… I get to see you suffer in pain. That's enough of a glory for anyone." Dark sighed then coughed.

"What the… More blood?" His eyes went dull and he went pale. Krad laughed.

"Oops. There was rat poison in that one… oh dear." Dark scowled before coughing up more blood. Krad took one of Darks own, sharp, feathers. "I can defeat the great Dark Mousey. No matter how many people said I can't." He held the dagger-feather above Darks heart. But the pain never came to him. There was a scream. Not from Dark but from Krad. Then there was a scream from Dark. A terrified one. Krad's body fell onto Dark's. It was cold.

"K-KRAD!" Dark shouted. He tried to move, but couldn't trying harder would only result in more blood. Dark sighed. "This will never work." Dark thought out loud to himself, half hoping Krad would wake up. A black feather jetted out of the window and landed on the floor outside. It had 'Help' carved on it.

Tazie walked along the road. She planned to go and change into something warmer before searching for Dark. She heard something crunch under her foot. Picking it up she realised it had something on it. A black feather with 'Help' on it. Dark. "DARK!" Tazie shouted.

Dark heard Tazie's voice and had another feather de-soundproof the house. "TAZIE! The window!" A brown haired girl peered through the window and saw Dark, with Krad bleeding on top of him and the whole bed bloodstained. "I'll be right in!" she shouted, before running out of sight. A few moments later I heard the door trying to open.

"IT'S LOCKED, DARK!" she shouted. Then there was a crash and she came flying into the room. "Ouch." She muttered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Tazie!" Dark shouted "Krad… he stabbed himself… HELP HIM!" Tazie lifted Krad up. She recognised the white and gold outfit from before. When Dark was a thief. She looked up at Dark.

"D-Dark… your eyes… they aren't like before…" Dark sighed, and his eyes fell closed. She ran quickly and took of the magic cuffs, and his arms fell limp at his sides. Tazie pulled out her phone and instructed Daisuke to bring Satoshi, Risa, Riku and Hanna over to the abandoned house. She paced around until they got there.

Hanna ran in and hugged Tazie. "You found them!" She squealed. Satoshi and Daisuke walked over to the bed. Risa watched Riku walk over to the glass.

"Rat poison." She sighed. "Dark drunk it." Daisuke went wide eyed then started to shake Dark.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" He shouted through his tears. Satoshi laid Krad on the floor and took the feather out of his stomach.

"Idiot" he muttered. He took off Krad's jacket then rolled up his shirt and bandaged his wound. When he finished he pulled Krad's shirt back down and put his jacket back on. "Is Dark ok?" He asked Daisuke. The red-head could do nothing but shake his head. Satoshi sighed and looked back down at Krad.

Krad's eyes flickered open and as his vision cleared he saw Satoshi stood over him. "M-Master Hiwitari…" Then his eyes opened wide. "Dark!" He scrambled up onto the bed. "N-No…" A tear slipped from his eye and onto Darks stomach. "I-I'm so-sorry… please wake up Dark…" Satoshi put a comforting and on Krad's shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"He is still breathing, Krad, there's hope for him yet. The rest of the Niwa family are coming down in a few minutes. They will fix him."

Silence.

More silence.

All there was.

Silence.

There was a sharp inhale of breath.

Dark's eyes slightly opened.

The thief was awake.

"Dark…" Krad whispered. "You're alive…" Dark nodded softly.

"It's ok Krad. I'm not going anywhere for a long while yet."

Krad got up and quietly crept into the corner. "Tazie…" Dark whispered. The brunette sat by him.

"Yes, Dark?" He smiled softly and put his hand over hers.

"I'm glad y-you found us…" Dark looked at Krad softly.

"It's ok, Dark," Tazie replied quietly. "Everyone will be ok…I promise…" She looked at Dark. "Dark?" Emiko whispered. She saw him on the bed then Krad on the floor.

"E-Emiko… Please don't-" He got cut off.

"HOW DARE YOU, MONSTER!" She pushed Krad up against the wall, making his stab wound bleed worse.

"NO!" Dark shouted, as Krad lost consciousness again. Emiko let him drop onto the floor.

"That was uncalled for, Mrs. Niwa. He didn't deserve that. He didn't kill Dark, he stabbed himself. What does that say? They have changed." Satoshi whispered. Dark got up and helped Krad up onto the bed. "Emiko, he might have taken me and done this, but he didn't want to. He did so because he didn't know what else to do…" She sighed.

"Fine, I suppose if I _must_ forgive him." She moaned.

"Mom, give in. He's not the same guy he _was_. We have all forgiven him. Can't you?" Emiko sighed again.

"I think we should leave here. Kosuke, can you take one of the boys, I'll take the other." Daiki said, and then gestured towards the exit. Kosuke walked over to Dark and helped him up, and Daiki lifted Krad up.

"Come back to our house, guys." Risa smiled.

It had been a few days staying in the Harada house, and Krad still hadn't woken back up. "I'm worried about him, Tay." Hanna whispered. "_You_ know how I feel about him, and I want to tell him." Tazie sighed, worriedly. Krad _was_ getting weaker.

"He will be fine, Han." Dark was stood the other side of the door, eavesdropping.

"But I… I _love_ him, Tay. I want him to know that..." Hanna cried out.

"He _will_ wake up, Han. Trust me." Dark swept in gracefully.

"Tay… can I speak with you?" Tazie nodded and got up. Once they were outside Dark pulled her close. "You know Krad might not make it… You should not lie to Hanna. It will hurt her more." Tazie looked up at him.

"Dark! How do you know that?" Dark laughed slightly. "It was hard not to hear you two." The brunette mumbled an

"Oh." She laid her chest on his stomach.

"Tazie… love you mind… I just thought I should tell you that…" She closed her eyes.

"I… Love you too Dark." The thief leaned down and kissed her softly. The kiss was ended by a shout.

"DARK! COME HERE!" Daisuke's voice shouted down the hall.

"Duty calls." Dark smirked and ran up the hallway.

"KRAD! No! This can't be happening! _NO!__"_ Dark whimpered. The blonde was pale and only breathing faintly.

"D-Dark…" Krad whimpered.

"Only… one person c-can fix this…" he coughed up blood.

"Who!" Dark shouted.

"Hanna. Get her…" Dark opened up his wings and shot down the long hallway to the room Hanna and Tazie were in.

"Hanna! Tazie! Wake up!" The girls opened their eyes and saw Dark, trying to wake them up, _crying._

"What is it, Dark?" Hanna asked.

"It's Krad. He _needs_ you." The black haired girl ran down the hall and into the room, followed by Tazie and Dark.

"KRAD! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Hanna whimpered. Krad opened his eyes slightly.

"Dark… I'm sorry I hurt you… Hanna… I _love_ you more than you can understand… I can't live without you." Hanna's tears fell onto Krad's chest.

"No, Krad, I can understand. Because _I_ love you. Forever. Now don't you _dare_ die on me." As Hanna continued to cry, her tears healed Krad's chest. His eyes opened fully and he sat up, face to face with the one he loved. Dark held Tazie close and kissed her forehead, and Krad kissed Hanna. Risa hugged Satoshi and Riku leaned her head on Daisuke's shoulder. Kosuke hugged Emiko from behind and Daiki just sat back, happy his _family_ were happy once again.

He thought to himself.

'Love has been stolen, at last.'

_**SOO! How was that for an end? A bit bigger than the others I think! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! One shot sequel MAYBE! Thanks for reading, REVIEW PLEASEEE!**_


	5. Sequels!

_**HEY GUYS! I'm thinking of making more stories using my characters... I'M JUST NOT SURE! I know, I'm sad using this to show up my stories, but whatever XD please read any other stories! DN Angel or not, I hope you would enjoy them!**_


End file.
